Athena
Athena is the Olympian Goddess of Wisdom from Disney's 1997 film Hercules and its eponymous television series. She has been locked in an eternal rivalry with her brother Ares for eons and both siblings usually scheme to have the other be made a fool of. She is the smarter of the two, but still manages to play pranks on him. Mythology Athena has had a number of origin stories, the most popular of them being that she was born out of the head of her father Zeus in full armor, and she has since been his favorite child. Athena is known also as Zeus's eldest daughter. Appearances Hercules In the film she has a very minor role in which she only appears in minor cameos. In the beginning of the film, she is present for the party celebrating the arrival of Zeus and Hera's newborn child Hercules. Athena is the one who swats the thunderbolt thrown by Hercules. Athena, along with the other gods, was sent to find Hercules, but it was too late as the baby had already been turned into a mortal and was adopted by a mortal family. Eighteen years later, when Hades frees the Titans to attack Mount Olympus, Athena joins the battle against the Titans, she is seen imprisoned with the other gods after they lost against Hades and the Titans. Luckily she and the other gods are freed by Hercules. Hercules (TV series) In "Hercules and the Secret Weapon", when Athena is informed that Hephaestus made a secret weapon for Ares, Athena instructs Hercules to steal the secret weapon from Ares. Athena arrives to claim the Armageddon bow, however a fight starts between Ares and Athena, until Hercules interrupts them and throws the bow into the hand of Cupid, the god of Passion. In "Hercules and the Assassin", Athena spots her brother, Ares, talking to humans and suspects he's meddling in Athenian affairs. And when she sees Hercules fighting Clion, she offers him any weapon to fight with. He chooses a junior javelin, much to her confusion. After Hercules has won she cheers, "Athens is number one!" In "Hercules and the River Styx" and "Hercules and the Pool Party", Athena is one of the deities who ends up having her memory wiped clean after bathing in the Pool of Lethe at Hades' Pool Party. In" Hercules and the Owl of Athena", Athena shaves Ares' dogs of war as a childish prank and he seeks revenge by threatening to do the same to her owl, Ibid. When she bestows it to Hercules for safe keeping, Ares sends his sons to reclaim it. Ibid Ibid, the Owl of Wisdom is Athena's pet and eternal companion. It has a very special power that causes anyone who holds him to gain infinite wisdom. She once lent him to Hercules when Ares wanted to shave him in retaliation for her shaving his dogs of war, unfortunately Hercules failed to protect Ibid from being abducted by Ares' sons. Powers & Abilities * The Standard Powers of an Olympian god including weather control. *The ability to conjure blue energy bolts either from hands or fingers. * Time manipulation (being utilized to make mortals not to see her and anybody with her.) * Very intelligent and able to offer wise counsel. *Has authority over Athens as its founder. *Is a skilled fighter, but mainly uses a spear or sword as defense. Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Hercules characters Category:Olympian Gods Category:Greek Mythology Category:Greek Characters Category:Goddesses Category:Females